


(lost inside a memory)

by herwhiteknight



Series: Born From The Universe [8]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Supernatural Elements, Unconventional Format, Vessel 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herwhiteknight/pseuds/herwhiteknight
Summary: Sarah experiences Cosima's world.





	(lost inside a memory)

**Author's Note:**

> An interlude. Set outside the confines of the 'verse. ~~or is it???~~
> 
> Day 32 of 365.

__

_“Why don't you dance with her too, mummy?”  
     “In your dreams,       ”_

          “Why don't you dance?”

Sarah felt light. Felt light all around her, all _within_ her. She breathed it in, through her nose, through her mouth, her pores, her eyes, her ears. She breathed it _out_ , pouring light into the universe.

She couldn't see. But, that was okay. She _existed_. And she felt. She felt _everything_.

_You could come too, if you wanted. Just reach out, you can join me. You can join us_

_Join us_ all.

     “Oh, Sarah!” a voice – no, a reverberation – exclaimed. There was exuberance to it. Sarah knew that exuberance. Knew that tone. “You're here, you're here too!”

_“Kira, I don't think it works like that.”  
     “It could though, it could, it could it could!”_

          “Just don't be **here** anymore.”

An enveloping force smothered Sarah, like gravity, tugging at the central harmony within her being. Sarah would have called it her stomach if she thought it was remotely similar. Because it wasn't. She wasn't sure what it was, exactly, but it wasn't a stomach. That was too... human. That was the word, the thing. Right?

“Sarah!”

The force, it... _danced_ , twirling around Sarah's own force like a complementing melody. It shouldn't have worked, _she_ felt too different. Too heavy, too forceful, too painstakingly weighted.

If Sarah knew what air felt like, she would have been sure that she was choking.

_“You don't have to be scared, it's just in your sleep!”  
     “But Cos and I – our connection is different than the one you have with her, right?”_

          “It's so simple, Sarah.”

_You don't have to run from us. Hasn't she told you?_

          “Just untether. Release yourself.”

          “Release yourself from her.”

“Is this what you felt like all the time?” Sarah asked in wonder, “Up there?”

“Up where?” it asked as it twisted overhead, above, below, beneath. Sarah felt like she was tracking its energy, and she didn't bother wondering how she knew _where_ it was existing in time and space, only that it was moving, and it was all around her.

“In space,” Sarah said, and felt herself drop, and rise, spin and whirl. She became music. She became rhythm itself. “You know? When we first saw you.”

“We?” it questioned, growing heavy, latching onto the base of Sarah's bass, pulling her deeper. It felt like the ocean. Like the light that Sarah was originally, becoming harder to grasp.

 

Something wasn't right.

 

“My... you know,” Sarah started, feeling stretched from all sides. The energy from below weighing her down most of all. A vague glimmer of her daughter

                                                        _“Why don't you dance with her too,      ?”  
                                                       “Why don't       dance with her       ,      ?”_

__

__

_“Why don't you dance               too,      ?”_

          “Why don't you dance?”

“You've forgotten her,” it sharpened, became pain, became hurt, became agony. Became everything that ______ wasn't

                    Why couldn't she remember

**you need to get out of here, Sarah**  
**please don't listen to them**

“You _want_ to remember your daughter, don't you?”

Sarah spun, tried to ignore the weight pulling on all sides of her body – the more desperation she felt, the more she could feel her body. She remembered now that she had one of those, she _did, really, she did._

 

“Just let us take care of ______ and you'll remember her.”

     “You'll dance with your daughter again.”

**please, Sarah, you need to leave  
you have to run, right now**

“ ______ is none of your concern. Leave that one be.” 

**you have to wake up**

“The connection with ______ will vanish.”  
“You've wanted that, haven't you?”

**Sarah!**

“Just dance with your daughter again. Just dance with Kira.”

      “You remember her now, don't you?”

 

“Your daughter, Kira.”

Sarah paused, feeling something light, insistent, felt it tug at a tendril of her essence, injecting a spike of concern, darkening the melody of her music.

** please listen **

Only for a moment.

An image of Kira swirled into her energy, filling her being up with lightness, bobbing her to the shore of the ocean she was pulled under, bathing her in brightness.

“Why don't you dance with her, Sarah?”

          “Go on. Dance with you daughter.”

 

 

     “Cosima will be fine with us.”


End file.
